


Unrequited

by Leonidas1754



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acceptance, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Light Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No beta reader we die like mne, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Possibly the worst time to realize you love someone is right when you find out they’re in love with someone else. Shiro learns this the hard way.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Shiro/Lance (one-sided)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron fanfic, from ME, in 2020? I guess so!  
> This is just a little random, unedited blurb of an idea that occurred to me in between working on other, more serious fics. Enjoy!

Possibly the worst time to realize you love someone is right when you find out they’re in love with someone else.

When Lance and Keith finally got together, it was both the best and worst day Shiro had experienced in quite some time. On one hand, finally,  _ finally _ the pining and dancing around their feelings could cease and they could be happy. Shiro had never been sure about Lance’s side of things, but he knew Keith had been longing for Lance for some time. To see his feelings returned, to see him  _ happy _ , it was good.

But at the same time, it felt like someone had driven an icicle through Shiro’s heart, and pumped fire into his stomach. He was jealous, horribly, horribly jealous, and it hurt. At first, he’d thought that perhaps it was simply because he wanted what they had, what he used to have, but that wasn’t it. It wasn’t their relationship Shiro wanted, but simply… Lance.

Clever, playful, strong Lance. And how could Shiro have been so blind all this time? Somehow he’d simply missed his own growing affections in favor of supporting Keith’s. And he didn’t regret it, not for a moment, because he loved Keith as family and wanted him to be happy, but that didn’t do away with the pain.

As Keith and Lance spent more time together, Shiro caught more glimpses of Lance, more that made him ache with affection and desire. His smile was brilliant and warm, his laugh was energetic and free, and he simply seemed… happy.

Shiro wished he could be the one making Lance laugh.

“Shiro? Is everything alright? You’ve been kinda… quiet lately,” Lance asked him one day, while taking a break from training.

Shiro took a long drink of water from his bottle, buying himself some time to consider a response. “Have I? I didn’t realize. I’m fine, though.” He smiled at Lance, hoping to reassure him.

Lance pursed his lips, clearly assessing the truth of his answer. “Are you  _ sure _ there’s nothing bothering you?”

Shiro chuckled, feeling that warmth trickle through him again. “I promise, I’m fine. I’ve got some things on my mind, sure, but it’s nothing bad.”

“Well, what is it that’s on your mind?” Lance prodded further. “You’ve been distracted, clearly it’s bothering you.”

Shiro couldn’t help but smile. That was just… Lance, worrying for his friends. He was a good guy. “Lance… it’s just something personal. And as much as I appreciate it, I don’t really want to talk about it. It’s best if I keep it to myself.”

“Really? C’mon, Shiro. Are you seriously saying that bottling up is better?”

“I’m not bottling it up, Lance. Promise.” Shiro shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, alright?”

Lance clearly wasn’t satisfied with that answer, but seemed done pressing. “Fine. But if you want to talk about it, you know you can come to me, right?”

“I know. I know,” Shiro replied.

He smiled wistfully as Lance nodded to him before standing up and returning to his training. How could he ever tell Lance the truth of it, though? It was what it was, really, and Shiro just needed to put it out of his mind.

Shiro watched Lance go through his usual training with grace and strength, and his heart fluttered again, only to ache when Keith entered the training grounds and Lance lit up at the sight of him.

Still… They were happy. And if they were happy, well, Shiro could handle his own feelings in time.


End file.
